Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D scanning-printing device and, in particular, to a 3D scanning-printing device having 3D scanning and 3D printing functions.
Related Art
As the development and application of 3D technology, the 3D scanning and 3D printing have become one the potential technologies. In the existing products, a 3D scanning device (e.g. a 3D scanner) is used to scan an object so as to produce the appearance information of the object, and then a 3D printing device is used to reproduce the object based on the appearance information.
However, the above approach needs to prepare a 3D scanning device and a 3D printing device, which has complex operation procedure and higher cost.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a 3D scanning-printing device which can provides both of the 3D scanning function and 3D printing function, thereby simplifying the operation procedure and decreasing the cost.